<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Headcanon - Steve Rogers by antigone_ks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369732">NSFW Headcanon - Steve Rogers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone_ks/pseuds/antigone_ks'>antigone_ks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lantern of Evil [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Headcanon, NSFW Headcanon, No Sharon Hate, Past Steve/Peggy, kind of Steve musing on sex and identity and shame, mention of Steve dating Sharon, past Steve/OFCs, plus size reader, really stupidly romantic and fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone_ks/pseuds/antigone_ks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just that list of NSFW headcanon that's been going around. It got away from me a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lantern of Evil [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Headcanon - Steve Rogers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my head, this Steve is the version of Steve from the Lanternverse, but I don't think that actually shows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A = Aftercare</strong> (what they’re like after sex)</p>
<p>Steve likes to hold you afterward, assuming he’s got time. It’s the most relaxed he ever gets, and he loves to just bask in that feeling, running his hands along your skin, nuzzling at your temple and tucking you up against his body. He likes to whisper how much he loves you, and hear it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>B = Body part</strong> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</p>
<p>Steve’s pretty fond of his shoulders, but he wouldn’t admit it under the worst of tortures. It’s partly because you like to rest your head on his shoulder when you’re cuddling . . . but also, maybe a little, because of that time he &amp; Bucky took a couple of girls to see <em>Jesse James</em>, and they kept squealing about Tyrone Power’s shoulders for a solid hour afterward. (Bucky swore off Tyrone Power movies ever after. He still won’t watch any.) And now Steve has shoulders that would have those girls squealing for <em>two</em> hours.</p>
<p>Steve <em>will</em> admit to liking his hands, because they’re good at sketching, and sometimes painting, and frequently holding you.</p>
<p>In general, Steve likes a person’s eyes and smile. He remembers Peggy’s eyes narrowing right before she punched Hodge back in Basic, and the amused purse of her lips when Steve captured the flag and clambered up on the truck behind her. He remembers your grin the first time you talked, the way your eyes danced.</p>
<p>Privately and specifically? Curves. Cuuuuuuuurves. Just running his hands along all of them. He loves where your body dips in, and where it swells out, and where it’s round, and where it’s not. He loves to pull you up against him on the sofa or in bed, and feel the way your body yields to his. He loves to fill his hands with as much as he can touch. You may have compared him to an octopus once, fondly, and then assured him that he should never stop touching you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>C = Cum</strong> (anything to do with cum, basically)</p>
<p>For most of Steve’s life it didn’t occur to him that a man <em>could</em> come anywhere except inside, unless he were doing it himself. The first time a woman swallowed for him, he’d tried to warn her he was close so she could pull away and let him finish himself off, but she’d just taken him deeper and – to be honest, he was so shocked he couldn’t stop himself. He’d tried to apologize after, and she’d just looked bemused and told him he tasted good. (<em>Tasted good.</em> Hearing a lady say something like that was even more shocking than her <em>doing</em> something like that.)</p>
<p>Now he knows there are all sorts of places a man can finish on or near or in a woman, and he does enjoy it when you swallow – it’s intimate; feels like acceptance – and he strokes your hair and never, ever hesitates to kiss you after (he read an article about what women don’t like during sex. He read an article about what women <em>do </em>like during sex. He’s read so many articles). He’s come on your stomach and your back, and that’s okay. He won’t come on your face; he’s never asked if you’ll try it and intends to refuse if you offer. Maybe he’s seen too much of the wrong kind of porn, but it just doesn’t set right with him.</p>
<p>Inside you, though? Steve <em>loves</em> to come inside you, far more than he’d known he would. You’re the first, the only woman he’s ever been truly skin-to-skin with. He loves to bury his face in your neck and let go, feel your hands smoothing down his back, your breath whispering love against his hair, your heels digging in and pulling him deeper. He loves to clean you afterward, tenderly, knowing he’s the only man who gets to touch you like that. And the first time he saw it dripping down your leg as you walked to the bathroom? Oh, he cherishes that memory right down to the depths of his filthy little soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>D = Dirty secret</strong> (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</p>
<p>Steve has watched. So. Much. Porn.</p>
<p>Probably not a record-setting amount or anything, but it feels like a lot to him. He’d never been opposed to it before – just another kind of art, beauty of the human body, blah blah (but really, he was a young guy with too much curiosity and no outlet; <em>of course</em> he abused himself to naked pictures) – and there’s just so much variety these days. If he wants to see a dark-haired woman with a big rear end pleasure herself on the hood of a car with a green dildo, it’s out there.</p>
<p>Tony goaded him into it. Yeah, he’ll blame Tony for this. He’d given all the Avengers Stark phones right after the battle against the Chitauri, waggled his eyebrows when he told Steve he’d got it all set up for him and pointed out the PornHub app right there on the home screen. “It’s got all the blue movies you could want, Capsicle,” he’d said, grinning maliciously. “Maybe a little bluer than you’re used to.”</p>
<p>Much, much bluer. And not always in a good way. It seemed to Steve that for every scene of a couple making love, just really enjoying each other, there were two more scenes where the fellow was too rough, where he (or they) got mean. Too many of them didn’t even seem to like the girl involved. He’d seen some that looked pretty . . . like it oughta be illegal, even if they weren’t calling it what it was.</p>
<p>But he does like the lady with the car. He subscribed to her channel. He, uh. He hasn’t told you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>E = Experience</strong> (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</p>
<p>He’s more experienced than most people assume Captain America would be. He’d fooled around mostly over the clothes with Gladys, one of the Star-Spangled Dancers, who got a real kick out of how fast he shot in his pants the first time she moved his hand to her chest (still clad in a sweater). Once she’d snuck into his hotel room and let him take her bra off, but he hadn’t gotten so much as a handful of her before the chaperone had come stomping down the hall and poor Gladys had to hide under the bed. They’d cooled it after that, and she left the troupe before they went to Italy.</p>
<p>Peggy had been all stolen kisses and rubbing up against each other when Stark (funny how, even now, “Stark” meant “Howard.” Tony was Tony, a creature all to himself) conveniently “forgot” some tool he needed to work on Steve’s shield and then took a good half-hour to find it. Stark was a pal.</p>
<p>Then there was that time, all hazy and golden with memory, when Peggy had leave at the same time Steve did (a miracle), and they’d gotten a room somehow (another miracle), and he’d learned that, given the right provocation, Margaret Carter could blush just as red as little Steven Rogers (miracles all around). It was the first for both of them, and he’d fumbled the first rubber so badly it’d snapped out of his fingers and gone on a ricocheting tour of the room, and Peggy had put both hands over her face and laughed until she cried. Between the two of them they’d managed to get the second on correctly and then she guided him, and afterward she took his hand and showed him how she liked to be touched so he’d know in the future.</p>
<p>He’d tried to be a gentleman the next morning, let her recover, but she’d shoved him down on the bed and ridden him straight to kingdom come with his fingers moving exactly the way she liked.</p>
<p>(That was it. Just the once, together like that. Steve had gotten his hand up her SSR-regulation skirt a couple more times when Stark was generously forgetful, and then. Well.)</p>
<p>Then there was Lauren, the girl who swallowed. She had dark hair and Red Velvet lipstick and what the kids called “vintage” style, and it wasn’t long after he’d been thawed, and she looked so . . . and all he’d asked was if she wanted to take a walk with him, but <em>apparently</em> a fellow can’t ask that of a girl in a jazz club in 2012 without her thinking he wants to make time with her. She’d done all the work. He laid there afterward, dazed, while she patted him on the cheek and told him he didn’t need to apologize, <em>you taste good, Steve</em>, and when she drew his hand up her leg he remembered his lessons well enough that she let him visit her a few more times, and taught him some other things he could do between her thighs.</p>
<p>He didn’t sleep with Sharon. They’d hardly had time; in a six-month relationship they’d seen each other maybe a week put together. And then it was just . . . it was weird, for both of them (“In another world, I’d be your uncle” is a come-on for only a very tiny subset of the population. (He saw a video. Then he went to confession for the first time in 70 years)).</p>
<p>Hannah really liked his beard between her thighs. Hannah did not like staying the night, or “labels,” or going on dates (“What does that even mean these days?”). So that hadn’t worked out.</p>
<p>So he’s no Don Juan, or even Bucky, but he’s not the virgin Tony jokingly teased him about right up until he requested clearance for you to start spending the night at the compound. With him. In his suite. So I can sleep with my girlfriend, <em>Tony</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>F = Favorite position</strong> (this goes without saying)</p>
<p>Steve prefers positions that allow, in order of importance: lots of skin-on-skin contact, kissing, eye contact, just a little bit of dominance, and, um, grabability. He loves missionary because it lets him feel you everywhere, hold you against him, his lips roaming all over, his hands following. He can watch your eyes widen when he thrusts deep, catch your little whimpers with his mouth, pin you down and feel your thighs tremble around him. When he’s behind you, he can fill his hands with your breasts, touch you until you fall apart, and still bend down and kiss the back of your neck. You usually end up prone before he finishes, his weight pressing you into the mattress, at his mercy. Sitting in his lap is good, too; he can touch you all over, hold you close and watch you come, then lay you down and work you until you’re both hoarse and breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>G = Goofy</strong> (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)</p>
<p>Surprisingly goofy. Not at first; Steve was all slow hands and loving whispers while you were learning each others’ bodies, but now you’re relaxed enough with each other to giggle and play. Sometimes it backfires – there was the time you were begging him not to stop, and he got this <em>look</em> on his face and whispered “I can do this all day,” and you both laughed until there was no point even trying to have sex anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>H = Hair</strong> (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</p>
<p>Steve does <em>not</em> understand the current obsession with baldness. If person keeps themselves clean, going natural shouldn’t be a problem. The first time he used that . . . that app, he worried that there’d been some terrible epidemic of, like, human mange or something that made everyone go bald down below. And the idea of putting a razor near his . . . look, ok, he’ll trim if you want, but please don’t ask him to wax his balls.</p>
<p>By the same token, he’d prefer if you went natural as well (but it’s up to you, of course). Steve has no problem eating a hairy pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>I = Intimacy</strong> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</p>
<p>Steve spent a lot of years watching other guys with their gals, promising himself that if he ever got lucky enough to have a dame on his arm she’d know how much he loved her. He’s an old-fashioned romantic, and that extends to the bedroom. He likes to take his time and worship you, and even when it’s hard and fast, Steve whispers sweetness to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>J = Jack off</strong> (masturbation headcanon)</p>
<p>Sure. Mostly when he’s on a mission and missing you, but sometimes just to relax. He was a little uncomfortable doing it in front of you, at first (sin! private! <em>embarrassing</em>!) until you told him how much it turned you on, and how you wanted to see the way he touched himself so you’d know what he likes. And then, of course, you returned the favor and that was “chef’s kiss*.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>K = Kink</strong> (one or more of their kinks)</p>
<p>*slaps Steve’s chest* You can fit so many kinks into this bad boy.</p>
<ul>
<li>Size/strength kink: He loves picking you up, maybe a little more than you even realize. There are times when he has to stop himself carrying you around, both to feel you in his arms and to be your big man. You worried at first, until you saw footage of him literally bringing down a helicopter – he’s not going to drop you; you’re not going to hurt him. He loves crowding up against you, especially when you put your foot down and refuse to move (good excuse to snatch you up); he loves caging you in when you’re getting intimate, so that your whole world is Steve. And on that note . . .</li>
<li>Light dominance: There’s just something about the way you look at him when he’s got you pinned against the wall, or the bed, all wide-eyed and breathless. The first time he’d pulled back, started to stutter out an apology even while his cock threatened to burst out of his pants. Then you’d kissed him hard, tugged his hair and begged him to <em>take</em> you and . . . he’s just really grateful he didn’t accidentally end the evening right there.</li>
<li>. . . but also light submission? There are some days when Steve needs to be the little spoon, wants you to stroke his hair and tell him how good he is, then push him onto the bed and ride him until he forgets the world. It’s almost laughable, the way he lets you try to pin his wrists, but <em>oof</em>, he really likes that.</li>
<li>Also, there’s this thing you do sometimes? On those little-spoon, pin him down days? Where you touch him until he’s almost crying with the need to come, and then you do it over and over and <em>then</em> you ride him? <em>Edging</em> is too crass a word for how that feels.</li>
<li>Massage: for you, for him, anything where you’re touching for a long time.</li>
<li>In real life he would burn shit down if another man ever suggested sharing you, even Bucky . . . but he doesn’t hate thinking about it every now and then. It’s very confusing for him.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>L = Location</strong> (favorite places to do the do)</p>
<p>Steve hasn’t found a place yet that he’d say no to if you really wanted to, but there’s something special about your beds. His bed, because he’ll admit to being a little bit of a caveman, and having you in his territory just hits right. Your bed, because it’s so soft and it smells like you and it has all those pillows he teases you about but they’re actually really nice, and it’s become <em>your place</em>, the two of you together. It’s also where he’s most likely to wake up these days, and there’s just something real nice about getting between your legs when you’re all soft and warm and sleepy.</p>
<p>He’s also got a soft spot for the back seat of his car, because there weren’t many other places to get cozy with a dame when he was young, and he always wondered what it would be like. It’s extremely awkward, as it turns out, especially for a tall fellow, but the two of you have made it work. A couple of times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>M = Motivation</strong> (what turns them on, gets them going)</p>
<p>The way you smile into your morning coffee, especially when he brings it to you in bed after his run. Your scent – perfume? Just you? He can’t tell, but it’s heaven. That one dress, the one that unwraps like a present? That one. Your fingernails, scratching at his scalp when you kiss him. Your sleepy voice. Your awake-and-teasing voice. Your silhouette in the shower. Thinking about that time you hopped up on his desk late in the evening and quirked an eyebrow at him and he temporarily didn’t care that the walls were glass. And those stockings you have with the seam up the back, those too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>N = No</strong> (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</p>
<p>Pain and humiliation. It just makes him uncomfortable; he grew up in tenements with paper-thin walls – it’s hard to disguise the sound of a hard slap and a woman crying, and that went on his list of Hard Nos before he was even old enough to think about having a gal of his own. He knows it’s a <em>thing</em> for some people, but it just doesn’t work for him. He feels like shit any time he leaves a mark on you, even though you seem to like it.</p>
<p>To be honest, being called “Captain” tends to cool him off pretty quickly. He’s the Captain to the whole world; with you he wants to just be Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>O = Oral</strong> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</p>
<p>Yes, please. Either, both. Just not at the same time; he has trouble focusing when you do that.</p>
<p>Steve really enjoys having his mouth on you. The way you taste, the way you smell, it makes him dizzy and desperate. He likes to lay you down and take you apart, learning all your little tells and everything that makes you gasp. That day he took you on a picnic, way out on the compound grounds, well past where anyone else had reason to be, he’d spread you out on that gingham blanket and coaxed you over and over until you pushed him away. You’d had one hand over your mouth and one tangled in his hair while you writhed and sobbed, and when it was over he pulled you into his lap and kissed the tears from your cheeks, and you’d almost fallen asleep there in his arms.</p>
<p>And the next day you’d slid to your knees right there in your kitchen, no sooner than he’d stepped in the door after his run, and swallowed him down like he wasn’t filthy and sweaty, and his knees buckled and he’d had to grab the counter and the second he felt the back of your tight little throat he’d screamed, actually <em>screamed</em>, and it was over just like that. And you’d gotten up and handed him a cup of coffee with a little wink and a grin.</p>
<p>That was a good weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>P = Pace</strong> (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)</p>
<p>It’s all about time, place, and motivation. Early in the morning, he likes to nuzzle between your thighs and let you wake up slowly, halfway to heaven. If he catches you wearing his shirt (and nothing else), though, and he’s gonna have your legs up on his shoulders before you can squeak. If you’ve taken the time to get all dolled up, he wants to take his time appreciating it, but . . . uh, that doesn’t always work out.</p>
<p>Like that one time you sent him a pic right after the Quinjet landed and he told you he was back: yourself in those little stockings he likes, you hair done up in a victory roll and your lips all pouty and red, looking over your shoulder like Betty Grable, and he’d damn near broken the sound barrier to get to you. He’d wanted to worship his way up your legs and let you know how damn beautiful you were, but somehow he’d ended up pressing you against a (probably mostly?) closed door in his uniform that still stank of smoke, so desperate he was barely human. After, he’d lowered you down on unsteady legs and sheepishly muttered “you, uh, look really pretty,” and you laughed until you snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Q = Quickie</strong> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</p>
<p>He’ll say it’s not his favorite – he likes to rev you up slow and coax you down after – but sometimes you get his blood up and there’s not much time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>R = Risk</strong> (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t make a lot of suggestions on his own, but he’ll do almost anything you ask. That said, he’s not above grabbing a ladies’ magazine at the checkout stand and seeing if they have any suggestions. They’re often surprisingly easy. That’s where he learned about coital alignment technique, which led to the only night where you actually wore him out. The mens’ magazines go straight to “try choking her!” which he’s not going to do without you asking for it. And might not even if you do ask for it, tbh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>S = Stamina</strong> (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)</p>
<p>He’s got good self-control, but the serum made him pretty sensitive as well. There are times when he wants to feel you come on his cock as many times as you can, and he can hold off for a while – but there’ve also been a couple of oopses, too. It’s fine, though – he can go again as soon as you want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>T = Toys</strong> (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t, but you do, and he loves watching you come. Anything that helps you along is a-okay in his book, especially if he can watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>U = Unfair</strong> (how much they like to tease)</p>
<p>He is a filthy goddamn tease, sometimes without realizing it but usually on purpose and frequently for revenge. He knows all your spots and is not above abusing that knowledge. Like the time you wore that blouse on a double-date with Sam, a perfectly respectable blouse unless you were hogging the desert menu, making Steve look directly over your shoulder at the smooth expanse of skin blocking the tiramisu description. Unless you were wearing the necklace he got you, that fell right in that sweet cleft . . . which he wouldn’t have noticed if you’d just behaved and not made him look straight down your blouse in public. So could you blame him if he slipped his hand up to stroke the back of your neck, press his thumb right on that spot that made you clench your legs under the table? If he rested his chin on your shoulder so you could feel his breath on your skin, his pulse jump in his throat? If he kept his hand on your knee on the drive home, stroking so lightly but so <em>deliberately</em>, just under the hem of your skirt? If he held your face in his hands and kissed you until you were ready to climb him like a tree, then left you there to go and brush his teeth while you stared after him in such delightful <em>outrage</em>?</p>
<p>Really, you asked for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>V = Volume</strong> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</p>
<p>Like a lot of guys, Steve’s pretty conditioned to be quiet. It was shameful to touch himself at all when he was young; the idea of anyone <em>knowing</em>, or worse, <em>catching him</em> was enough to give him an asthma attack. He was too terrified to even think about it in the barracks, until the first guy (Hodge, he’s pretty sure) broke, and after that, as long as the lights were off and a fellow was decently quiet about it no one cared. So at first, he tried to control himself with you. Groan out a quiet ragged breath against your neck or hair or between your breasts as he came apart. As you got more secure with each other, and as Steve learned how absolutely fucking delightful it is to hear you whimper and beg, he’s gotten more comfortable letting go himself. He’s still far more confident expressing himself through touch than verbally, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>W = Wild card</strong> (a random headcanon for the character)</p>
<p>Something that makes Steve really thankful for your relationship, sexually and otherwise, is how he’s learned to not be ashamed. Not ashamed of his body and appearance, or his desires, or what he’s done, or just who he is inside. For so long, Steve felt like he might not have anything to offer except for being Captain America, and he was so often wrapped up in what that meant and whether he was living up to that, and feeling such shame when he did something or wanted something that fell outside the parameters he’d built for himself.</p>
<p>But you saw him when he’d fallen so far from that ideal, and still loved him and valued him for who he was as <em>Steve</em>, not as the Captain. You made him feel like thinking about what he wanted for himself, exploring what it meant to be Steve Rogers, was healthy and good instead of selfish. Even if he was awkward and shy when he didn’t have a uniform to hide behind. Even if he made awful jokes and dressed like a grandpa (“a <em>sexy</em> grandpa,” you’d said, then – “ew, sorry, that’s just wrong”). Even if he felt things too deeply and couldn’t reach the level of detachment that so many agents had. Even if he disappointed people. He’s still worthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>X = X-ray</strong> (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</p>
<p>He fills you up <em>real good</em>. Enough that he likes to start slow, not so much that he can’t let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Y = Yearning</strong> (how high is their sex drive?)</p>
<p>Surprisingly, not crazy high. Maybe a little higher than the average man, but lower than when he was an adolescent (and thank god for that; pants are a lot tighter now). He could happily do it every morning and night, if you wanted. Not least because . . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Z = Zzz</strong> (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</p>
<p>At night, sex is incredibly relaxing for him. It’s often the only thing that can completely get him out of his head, so he does fall asleep pretty quickly and sleep soundly for a least a few hours after. He likes to pull you up close and feel your heartbeat slow along with his. He has, once or twice, drifted off while he’s still mostly on top of you. Any other time of day, he might get drowsy but not enough to really sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>